A Chance for Change
by Cherry2013
Summary: James and Fred had gotten us in trouble before, many times in fact, but this was a new standard, even for them. My question is now, how the hell are we going to get out of Dumbledore's office without the Toad face killing us.
1. Dumbledore's Office

**A/N: this is Louis' POV.**

I have determined something today, that James and Fred always find a way to get me into some sort of trouble. There was the time when the stole Mrs. Norris and hid her in the shrieking shack, but I found that funny, and let it go as McGonagall put us in detention for a week (I have a feeling she found the whole thing funny). I let it go when they dragged me into duels I wanted nothing to do with, especially where it concerned Scorpius Malfoy. I also let it go when they pulled pranks on Slytherins, or pulled me down to the kitchens with them, or whatever else they did to get me ended up in detention somehow, but today was by far the worst thing yet.

Want to know where I am? McGonagalls office. One problem: it's not her office yet. Dumbledore is standing there alive, and by what we heard when I dropped in, Fudge is trying to arrest him. Uncle Harry is here too, as are a few other familiar faces, and Uncle Percy. This was going to be real fun.

We just landed here and everyone was getting up at the moment, and everyone, except Dumbledore and the students, had their wands out. That's when James started to speak, and said the worst thing possible.

"Fred look at that girl! Uncle Ron wasn't lying about what Aunt Hermione did!" James said with pure excitement in his voice.

"Yeah! We should learn to stay on her good side, not like our mums don't do worse to us already. Look! That toad face Uncle Harry told us about is here!" Fred continued to put us in a bigger mess.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Teddy start to step forward, but Roxy stopped him and whispered something to him as Fred and James continued making fun of everybody in the room.

"I will take care of them, try coming up with a plan." I heard her whisper, since I was standing near them.

Roxy went up to the two of them and grabbed them by the ears and they started to scream.

"Roxy! Really what's wrong with you?" James complained.

"Do you not notice where we are?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes I bloody well know where we are, considering me and Fred spend half of our time in this room with McGonagall yelling at us for being idiots. I still don't see the problem" James said jokingly.

I knew he knew exactly what was going on, but he didn't show it.

"James" I warned

"Come on Louis, I know why this is bad, but come on the toads face is turning fun colors!" He said with more excitement.

"I don't mean to intrude on your conversation, but maybe we should all take a moment to figure this out?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

James made to open his mouth again, but Teddy stopped him with a look.

"That would be great professor" He said politely.

"Wonderful! How about you start by introducing yourselves so we can get a better idea what's going on?" He asked.

"Okay well my name is James Sirius Potter!" James said enthusiastically, and Teddy sighed deeply.

"James I don't think that was the best idea in present company." Teddy said.

I took a good look around the room, Uncle Harry had wide eyes, Umbridge looked beside herself with anger, as did Fudge. Kingsley looked amused and the other Aurors were standing their guard and waiting for instructions it seemed. Teddy was trying to fix things, I could tell, without a duel. Vic was looking at the younger children, probably trying to keep an eye on them. Dom on the other hand was looking at all the ministry people keeping up her own guard. Molly and Lucy though were staring at their father, in what looked completely confused looks. I knew they knew about what happened with Uncle Percy. In our family you found out every aspect of the war, well most of it, at 17. Well, the parts not in the books. James had snuck into his fathers office and had a nice long look in the pensive about a month ago when we got home for the summer holidays and told me and Fred all about Uncle Percy leaving. Roxy was still standing up by James and Fred, as they were getting a realization on their faces, as Rose and Al tried to figure out the exact time knowing them. Lily and Hugo looked scared though, as if they want to run over to Vic.

I looked at them and motioned my head towards Vic. They went running to her and some Aurors pulled out their wands, as did I and I dared them to try something.

"I think we all should calm down." Teddy said severely "and continue to introduce ourselves."

"Yes please, and also, Cornelious, please hold down your men, they are only children as you can see"

Umbridge looked as if she was dying to say something, but didn't because she wouldn't dare in front of Fudge.

"Yes, I'll go next" Dom said. "My name is Dominique Nymphadora Weasley. I'm 20 years old and a newly inducted Auror"

"Nymphaodora?" Fudge questioned.

"Yes, she was an amazing Auror that died for the cause, my parents thought it would be the right thing to name me after her. She was a friend of theirs." Dominique answered coldly.

"What cause?" Umbridge questioned in an overly sweet voice.

"The war against Voldemort. Which will rage on for the next two and a half years. Anyway that's me." She said, ignoring the color of Umbridge's face changing again, and went back to where she was standing originally.

Harry's face was saddened and confused and every other emotion possible, but was not speaking.

"May I ask who your parents are" I heard Uncle Percy practically choke out.

"Sure Uncle Percy, my parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour" Dom answered.

"I'll go next" Molly said stepping out of our row of people. "My name is Molly Audrey Weasley. I currently work at the Ministry of magic like my mum and my dad. I'm 19 years old."

"Who are your parents dear?" Umbridge asked in a sickeningly sweet voice of hers. I swear I will have nightmares of that voice.

"Percy Weasley and Audrey….well I don't know my mums maiden name, I think its Meadows? It doesn't matter though." Molly answered. I knew she didn't want to get her mum in trouble with Umbridge.

Uncle Percy looked shocked to say the least.

"I'm your…your father?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yep your turn Lucy." Molly said.

"Well I'm her sister Lucy Penelope Weasley" Lucy said. "I'm 18 and I just started at the ministry."

Uncle Percy officially looked ready to faint.

"Me next, I'm Roxanne Angelina Weasley, great daughter of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson, Im 17 and in my final year at Hogwarts. I play chaser for the Gryffindor team. My favorite classes are Defense against the Dark Arts and Care of magical Creatures." Roxanne said and motioned to me to go.

"My name is Louis William Weasley, I'm 16, Gryffindor, and a prefect. My sister is Dom and so is Victorie over there. I like Ancient Runes and Arithmacy." I said and motioned to Fred.

"I'm Fred George Weasley, Roxanne's brother, 16, Gryffindor beater, favorite classes Defense Against the Dark Arts and I have to say transfiguration is fun." Fred said. "Oh yes, and my interest is pranking!"

"Well like I said my name is James Sirius Potter, I'm 16, Gryffindor, I play chaserand my favorite classes, and best classes are Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration." James said more calmly then normal, and then added "My greatest ambition is to prank Professor Severus Snape."

"Shut it James" Rose said stepping forward. "Anyway my name is Rose Lavender Weasley. I'm 15, Gryffindor, and I love all my classes. I am also a prefect. Your turn Al."

"Okay my name is Al Potter" Al said lamely.

"Whole name" James warned.

"Fine my name is Albus Serverus Potter" Al said. "Get over the shock already. I am also 15, a prefect, and my favorite classes are defense against the dark arts and potions. I play seeker for Gryffindor."

Everyone was still shocked, so Lily stepped away from Vic to help her brother out.

"My name is Lily Luna Potter. I am 13, Gryffindor, and I don't play Quidditch yet, but when Roxy leaves I plan to try out for Chaser. My favorite classes are charms and potions." Lily said.

Uncle Harry looked like he would faint at any moment.

"I'm Hugo Viktor Weasley. I am 13, Gryffindor, and I am planning on trying for keeper next year. I love playing Chess too." Hugo said.

Uncle Harry studied him closely and then burst out laughing. Hugo looked confused.

"Sorry" He said "It just I know exactly who your parents are, it's about time first of all and second, do you know who chose your middle name? I bet your mum"

"Yes" Hugo smiled.

"Well this is all well and good Dumbledore but I would like to do what I came here planning to do" Fudge said.

"Cornelius, are you too blinded by your own ambitions to see the problem we have here?" Dumbledore asked severely.

"Yes he is" Teddy said.

"How dare you!" Umbridge said.

"What? He is not my Minister of Magic. If I want to bow at my boss, then I will go over to Kingsley here." Teddy said.

James looked at him in awe. And then Dumbledore looked at McGonagall, did a quick bit of magic and was gone.

Smoke erupted around the room, and Dumbledore appeared and went to Teddy who told him he knew exactly where to go, and the last thing I remember was Dom grabbing hold of me, and jumping into the fire.

**A/N okay so I said I would write a time travel story and here it is! You have no clue how many I started and hated! I might try to write one of them at another point in time, because one has potential. Tell me what you think about this. About how it ended, I think Dumbledore knew he had to get out of there for everyone's safety, and as for Teddy, well look what Umbridge says about half-breeds and werewolves, surly he would hate her too! As for the people in the room, well don't worry about them talking about it. McGonagall and Kingsley are there, and that will be part of next chapter. I will be switching point of views, but if its not obvious in the first paragraph I will put a disclosure at the top. So, Read an review!**


	2. More problems

Now I knew I had done it. I was ashamed of it too. I had meant to do many things.

I had meant to prank Rose that one time, and I had learned from that after she tried to throw books at me. I had pranked every person in the family and had learned one way or another. Today though, I had reached new limits.

Somehow, I sent us into the past. The past, where things were different, and dangerous.

So now, I was standing in Grimmuald place of all places. Not a warm and welcoming place like the Burrow, where Grandmum would make cookies and tell me that even though I was a bad boy, everything would be okay.

But I was 16 now, and held responsible for my actions, and wished I wasn't. I opened my eyes again, really wishing what I saw wasn't true.

Teddy stood in front of me, trying to reason with Sirius. The guy I was named after. And Teddy, was getting nowhere. Taking a deep breath, I but on my best smirk and decided to help out after what I had done.

"Sirius, calm down. Teddy isn't good at this sort of thing, didn't get in enough trouble at school." I said joking.

Teddy gave me the strangest look. The look I had been given a good amount of times, clearly meaning, what the bloody hell are you doing.

But I knew what I was doing, I was helping us get out of the mess we were in so at least we were trusted by the good guys and had somewhere safe to stay.

"You see, he just doesn't have the talent me and Fred have, right Fred?" I asked ushering Fred over. You see, Fred helped us get into this mess (don't let him try to deny it). Fred brought the time-turner, I just played with it. So Fred walked up next me and does what every best mate does, helps you get out of trouble after you did something stupid.

"Yep, Teddy is fun and everything, but he's mister head boy, me and James here are pranksters." He said.

With my name coming up, Sirius' face changed, as did Remus who was standing behind him, though Tonks seemed to have had no effect at all.

"What did you say your name was?" he asked me, curiosity written across his face.

"James" A smile grew across his face, "Sirius" His smile grew so much bigger then possible, "Potter." He was now grinning like a mad man.

"Well why didn't you tell us you were a Potter? Potter's are always welcome in my house."

"Excuse me James?" I heard Dom say in the background. "Did you forget that you got all of us into this and you should get him to trust us all maybe?"

As I was about to speak, Sirius took that job away from me.

"Who are you?" He asked (a little rude mind you, I think he has grown fond of me)

"Dominique Nymphadora Weasley." She stated matter of factly.

Tonks stares stunned, Sirius warms up to her a little more and Remus is still just standing there. For a second I consider getting Teddy to come forth and introduce himself, but I could already see the murderous look on his face in my mind.

"Are we related somehow?" She asked, a little panic and disappointment are evident in her face as she takes a longing look at Remus from the corner of her eye. I didn't miss it though. That's how you get out of trouble, you have to read people well.

"No…" Dom said slowly finally catching on somewhat. "Not at all. My dad named me after you because you're a war hero."

"Who's your dad?" Tonks asked kindly.

"Bill Weasley." Dom said matter of factly.

"Sirius…" Remus said from the corner.

"We can trust them Moony." Sirius said with confidence in his voice.

"How? What have they said other than names to gain our trust?" Remus asked realistically.

Now it was time to really try and stop fooling around. You see when getting yourself out of trouble, if you first fool around, they go along with it for a little while, giving you just enough time to come up with a plan. Then when they say enough, you get serious and enact the pan.

"Well I know you're a werewolf, one of my grandfather's best friends, the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher my dad had, my mom and some aunts and uncles too for that matter, and-"

Teddy all of a sudden stepped forward, and then did something none of us would ever guess.

"You're my father" He said point blankly.

Remus stared in utter shock, as did Sirius and Tonks.

I can't believe he did it. I'm not the only one either. Dom and Roxy were gaping at him. I mean come on, when I say my dad is Harry Potter they say 'oh Harry has a nice future ahead of him' but when Teddy Remus Lupin goes up to his father, who will flip out, and says that well, it's going to be bad.

Remus continued to stare at Teddy, not really knowing what to say. Then that's when Kingsley Shacklebolt, with Uncle Percy behind him walked into the room and things were bound to get crazy from here.

"We need to talk" Kingsley said in his low deep voice.

"Yes we do" Teddy said absentmindedly.

"Remus, Sirius, Tonks, these children are safe." Kingsley said at the looks on their faces.

"Um….dad how about some of us go with you into the other room?" Molly suggested tentatively to Uncle Percy who agreed and went, along with everyone including me, except Vic who went to stand next to Teddy. Even Sirius followed us out thinking the family needed private time and urged Tonks to stay.

Uncle Percy looked damn near terrified of Sirius, and I almost laughed.

"Don't worry Uncle Perce, Sirius is a good guy. Innocent too." I said easily.

"Not for lack of trying." Sirius muttered.

"Excuse me?" Uncle Percy said pompously.

"My godson stood in the way of me committing the murder I was in prisoned for, and now that damn rat is working for Voldemort" Sirius said muttering the last part to himself.

"How about we talk about the family?" Lucy suggested.

Miles away in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, another problem was about to brew though, when Adult Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny showed up in Dumbledore's office, as the ministry people awoke and McGonagall almost had another hard attack. The words 'Bloody Hell' had just enough time to escape Ron's mouth.

**Review please! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Ginny's plan and Teddy did what?

Harry POV

Most of the Ministry people were awake and I knew this was trouble. The broken time turner had been on the floor when me, Ron, Hermione and Ginny decided that we should go and see where they were, but I was not expecting this. I was expecting like sometime after the war was over, not the beginning of it. By the looks of it, the others were thinking the same way.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I think you and your friends should join me at the ministry to discuss the time-travel of you ah…children." Umbridge said in that girlish tone that Harry had nightmares about hearing again.

We had no choice probably, and solving this diplomatically was best, and Hermione seemed to agree with me. Ron and Ginny on the other hand, this was going to be a longer day then I already thought.

Teddy POV

I can't believe I really said that. The rest of the people cleared the room, and Tonks was about to leave too, but Sirius stopped her before going into the other room with the rest.

Well I had to get this awkward conversation over with right?

"You're my what?" Remus asked in complete shock.

"Son" I reply nervously. I remember back to the days when I first graduated Hogwarts. Harry was telling me about my parents and in a joke he said: 'if for some reason you find yourself like 25 years in the past I would make sure he knew you weren't a werewolf. It was his worst fear.' Then I think, might as well right?

"Who is not a werewolf." I added.

He looked at me with the weirdest expression on his face. He looks relieved and at the same time, still upset with himself.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes. My name is Teddy Remus Lupin, son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks." I said.

They looked at each other than at me, totally bewildered.

This was going to be fun.

James POV

"So Uncle Perce, what are you doing here?" I asked casually. Hey, someone had to break the tension.

"Well after what happened, Kingsley asked if I wanted to come see my kids, and the rest of you because he knew where you were." He said nervously back.

"Of course he knew." Dom said. "Where else would we go? I mean we could have gone to the Burrow, and then gave Grandmum a heart attack and Granddad for that matter. Or Shell Cottage where no one is at the moment. So why not Headquarters?"

"Headquarters?" He asked.

"Of the Order of the Phoenix" Lucy said brightly. "Fidelius Charm, people that would fight for our safety, Ministry has no access to it. It's perfect."

"Plus there is Dumbledore who can come and help us." Molly added.

Percy smiled at the two. His daughters probably what he was thinking.

"So Uncle Percy, I hear a rumor form my dad that you were a prat this year, going to make up because of us?" Fred asked beside me. Smooth Fred, real smooth.

"They wouldn't care.." He mumbled.

"They do in the future." Lily said. "Your my Uncle Percy and I see you at every family dinner all summer holiday long."

"Yeah you play chess with me, when no one else does, even when I kick your butt." Hugo said smiling.

"You always help me find new books to read when mum is busy" Rose said smiling.

"And you give us a chance to prank you!" Fred and I yelled pleased with ourselves.

"Really?" Uncle Percy said smiling weakly.

"Yes dad." Molly said. "This is our family. Though from what I heard, some might need more persuasion then others."

"Like my dad?" Roxy said smiling. "Maybe mentioning this to mum is a good idea, that will whip him into shape."

All of a sudden Vic came in muttering – and I think it was in French- under her breath.

"Whats with you?" Louis asked her.

"He told them, about the Final Battle." She said.

Great. Nice going Teddy, now this whole house will be depressed. Sirius was looking at her strangely almost guessing what she meant. The rest of us were at a loss for words. Now what?

"I told him! I said don't mention Uncle Harry practically raised you, it would lead to questions! I pleaded with him to shut up! But no they were having a touching moment about how he isn't a werewolf and how he loves them and it was sweet and everything until-" Vic was cut off by Dom.

"Until he told them that half of the Order was dead by the end of the war?"

"What!" Sirius roared.

They all looked at him worriedly, now what?

Ginny POV

What Harry was thinking when he willingly went to the ministry with Fudge and Umbridge I will never know. That's the scary part though because I usually can tell what Harry is thinking, but now only Hermione seems to know what he is on about.

Right now I am sitting in Fudge's office while Fudge and Hermione argue about ministry rules on time travel, and I was so bored it wasn't even funny. I wanted to make sure my kids were safe, but having McGonagall mutter 'London' to us before we left made me at least calm.

Umbridge was staring at Harry with the utmost anger and Harry was doing the same rubbing his scared hand. Hermione though continued the argument with Fudge, even quoting ministry laws baffling him. Why couldn't an Auror or Head of Law Enforcement come here? Listen to her and reason with the minister…?

It hit me then. During our dreadful year with Harry on the run and me, Neville and Luna running Dumbledore's army, me and Susan became pretty good friends like most of Dumbledore's army, we all had people to get revenge for. I remembered she wanted to get revenge for her Aunt Amelia Bones…head of Magical Law Enforcement…when Fudge was here…

"Minister?" I say speaking up. Hermione stops mid-sentence, Umbridge stops staring at Harry, Harry looks at me and Ron looks up from his muttering. "Maybe we should talk to Head of Magical Law Enforcement? Amelia Bones? No offense but it is her job to deal with Magical law day in and out. Maybe she knows about the time-travel codes?"

That's when Fudge looks pissed, Umbridge on the verge of losing it, Hermione impressed and relieved, Harry amused and Ron laughing quietly.

"Of course." Fudge says through gritted teeth. It was fun to anger him.

Dominique POV

Teddy, bless him, just screwed up everything. Sirius looked raving and I had no clue what to do about it.

"Who?" he says angrily.

Uncle Percy looks scared, and not trusting of someone who is supposed to be a convicted murderer, he instinctively starts to talk, in a way to protect us….Oh Uncle Percy….

"Don't you dare start on them you murderous traitor." Uncle Percy spits out.

"Uncle Percy!" Roxanne yells. "Sirius is innocent-"

"The ministry-"

"The ministry and Crouch himself were a bunch of morons who didn't give him a trial to be found guilty or innocent." I say darkly.

Uncle Percy stops dead in his tracks to speak.

"Didn't give him a trial?" He chokes out.

"Nope." James says. "it's a shame too because all he had to do was show them the lack of a dark mark, or his memories. Dumbledore could have provided the pensieve. The ministry is so stupid."

"Got that right." Fred said grinning and him and James grinned at each other and I made a mental note to stay clear of them for the next couple of days.

"Oh they will never want me back now" Uncle Percy said now face in his hands.

"You're the only normal one in our family." I say thickly. "You have the Chosen One Harry Potter, and Head Auror, and Uncle Ron who is second in command. Aunt Hermione is the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Aunt Ginny played for the Holyhead Harpies. Aunt Angelina played Quidditch for a bit too. Uncle George runs the most successful shop in Brittian, Uncle Charlie deals with Dragons, Mums part Veela and Dad is a Curse Breaker. On top of all that they are all War heroes, and get tons of attention, they all have huge tempers and star trouble and argue. You are the only calm, collected, normal one. It feels good sometimes to get away from the chaos of the rest of the family."

He looks up, a little better looking now. "Really?"

"Now stop it!" Roxy laughs.

"I still want to know who dies." Sirius grumbles.

"Go ask Teddy!" Vic yells, the Vic who had been muttering to herself the whole entire time. "He seems eager to tell everyone of the future!"

Sirius immediately runs into the other room and we all get up worried and rush in there.

"Teddy Vic is on the verge of losing it. Want to control your girlfriend?" I ask sweetly.

"She is your sister." He snaps back.

"And again, since when am I the sisterly binding type. You're her beloved Teddy, the Teddy that she has loved since she was 7." I snap back.

"What happened to no sisterly bonding?" He quirks an eyebrow.

"I will hex you." I warn him.

"Like you set the guy on fire the other day?" He asks nervously. I smile and he quickly goes to control Vic, and then she starts yelling at him in French.

"Lovely couple." I mutter.

Tonks and Remus start to talk quietly with Sirius trying to keep him calm which was starting to look tricky. James and Fred pulled Louis over, most likely starting to plan their next prank. Molly and Lucy pulled Uncle Percy to the side to talk to him. The younger ones argued amongst themselves, mostly Al and Rose disagreeing. I turned to Roxy.

"What now?" I asked at a loss.

"Hopefully someone can come get us." She says worry in her voice.

"They know some stuff now. They will want to know more."

"I know, but Dom, I think he needed to tell his parents." She says softly.

"I know. Vic though is just freaking out probably because she knows how much this will hurt him later." I say, knowing my sister very well indeed, even without the sisterly bonding.

And on that grim note, I watched as people talked and yelled and thought, 'How the hell do we get out of this mess?'

**A/N I had to rewrite this to get it perfect. I have a problem of doing next generation time-travel and bringing in Harry and the trio plus Ginny in and then focusing the story about them. I wanted the kids to have more of a part in this.**

**Review?**

**Anyone seeing Deathly Hallows part 2? I am going Friday night with another Potter freak like me!**

**Fav quotes?**

**Suggestions?**

**Next update: July 19****th**** or sooner.**


	4. Shocks and Pranking

All hell was about to break loose. Sirius was screaming his lungs out now, obiviously Remus wasn't helping to his standard. Big Baby. James and Fred idolized him, but I knew better then to tell someone like him, something like that.

Good we were in so much trouble. Of all the things we have done, and got caught for this takes the cake easily. I ran a hand through my hair. Fred and James were in deep conversation about pranking, most likely to occupy themselves. It didn't interest me now. We were in enough trouble already. I went over to Kingsley who had arrived back again, constantly checking with McGonagall and coming back to us.

"How bad is it?" I ask him.

"We will take care of it." He says reassuringly.

"I want to help. James and Fred will have this place blown up, Snape pink-haired and everyone losing their already short tempers in the next 24 hours."

"I would love to see Snape with pink hair." He smiles. I laugh.

"True. SO would I, actually I have but it was on a portrait. McGonagall didn't even have the heart to punish us she was laughing so much."

Me and Kingsley laughed a little, and then Sirius really blew it.

"Bloody Hell Remus! Just tell me already before I run out of this bloody house!" Sirius screamed.

That's when Mrs. Blacks portrait started screaming like mad.

"Shut up!" Someone, sounded like Uncle Harry to be honest, yelled. I was right though when Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, Aunt Ginny, Aunt Hermione, some lady, the minister of magic and that god-awful toad entered the room.

"Sirius I wouldn't run if I were you mate." Uncle Ron said smiling.

"What do we have here?" That toad said. Oh the nightmares I would have because of that damn voice!

"Nothing of your concern. You will have to have your memories erased, am I correct Madam Bones?" Uncle Harry said.

"Correct. Now we have witness of the time-travel, and the travelers, they will stay here I presume until you can figure your way home?"

"Yes. Of course the ministry has been working on some time-turners, I happen to have one for single use, which will allow me to travel back and make our minister of magic Kingsley Shackletbolt aware of the matter." Aunt Hermione said in the professional I know everything sort of way.

"Sounds lovely. Now you said this house has a lot of protection and a fidelius and we shouldn't remember because of future and past secret keepers?"

"Yes, because the secret keeper here has not given you the word that this place exists, you can not travel here on your own or no anything of the place. As for us, who were in on the secret in our time, we can travel at our own will bringing people we would like because we are secret keepers in the future."

They continued to babble for a little longer, and I had to say Aunt Hermione was a genius, even Uncle Ron looked in awe.

Soon Madam Bones left, and Fudge was now left with Umbridge.

"Well well well. It seems we will have to stay until Ms. Granger returns yes?" Umbridge said as Aunt Hermione time-traveled back to talk to Kingsley.

"And, you will respect the owners of this house as we would you in your house." Uncle Harry said surprisingly calmly.

"Mr. Potter, I do not know what gives you the right-"

"It's Harry's house. Now shut it really." Uncle Ron stepped in.

"Fine then. Now I think we should introduce ourselves to the children-" She started once again and Dom spoke.

"We know who you both are. One is hiding somewhere out of the ministries eye and the other in a cell in Azkaban. Aunt Hermione put you there herself."

"That is no way to talk to a high ranking Ministry official!" Umbridge practically screamed.

"Yeah well your talking to a bunch of children of War Heroes. Maybe show us some respect? Or our family? Or these three?" Dom protested and Uncle Harry waved her down.

"I think we should all take a seat, and then you may ask questions if you would like."

Fudge and Umbridge grumbled and sat down along with the rest of us.

"Who. Is. Dead." Sirius says through gritted teeth.

"Padfoot-" Remus warned.

"No Moony I want to know how half the Order dies!"

"During the Final Battle of Hogwarts" Aunt Ginny says somewhat calmly

Sirius stops dead, Remus stops scolding him.

"What?" They both ask.

"When the Ministry has been at Voldemorts control for months, Harry, Ron and Hermione finally show back up from the run, and Dumbledore's army alerts the Order. The battle begins."

"Ha! Dumbledore's army! You admit it!" Umbridge says ignoring the shock on everyone, including Fudge's, face.

"Well yes, a group that taught me more then you could in a whole year in one meeting. A group of Teenagers who under-minded Voldemorts regime of Death Eaters as teachers. A group that fought alongside the Order of the Phoenix and helped win the War. A group that took the Cruciatus Curse for younger students." Aunt Ginny said in rage.

Shock didn't leave one face, that was until Sirius started a tirade again, and Uncle Harry stopped him.

"Sirius!" and Sirius stopped.

"Do I die?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." Uncle Ron says because Uncle Harry looks unable to speak.

"And Moony and Tonks?"

"Yes."

"Who else?" His voice was shaky now.

"Sirius…" Uncle Ron pleaded.

"Goddammit Ron answer me!"

"Fred! Dumbledore! Mad-Eye! You! Remus! Tonks! Snape! Dobby! Emmaline Vance! Amelia Bones! And so many more!" Aunt Ginny finally screamed losing it.

Fudge looked at a lose for what to do. I mean how hard is it to decide whether or not safety of the country is more important then his position.

Uncle Harry was comforting Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron was just sitting there with his face in his hands, Uncle Percy was over by Molly and Lucy muttering 'no' over and over again. Sirius was also sitting face in his hands, and Tonks cried softly on Remus' shoulder, who let her sitting there dumbly not even moving. Umbridge looked shocked but not at all upset. Good she needed a lesson….

That's when the best idea in years came to me. This crying and shock and reliving the war wasn't good for anyone, and that smile coming onto the toads face was making me want to strangle her. Lucky enough James had sat next to me Fred on his other side. Dom was across from me looking murderous as was Roxanne. The five of us could take her….

I turned to James and we made eye contact saying the same thing – she was going to get it. Slowly reaching in his bag, he took out a piece of parchment him and Fred had been working on before.

Making sure that everyone was too preoccupied to watch us, Molly and Lucy comforting Uncle Percy, Teddy over by his parents, Lily by hers, Hugo and Rose by Uncle Ron, Al was walking over to his parents, Vic by Teddy, Dom and Roxy ready to help….Good. I took out the parchment and read it.

James and Fred's list of possible pranks if they were to ever travel back in time (revised, and in need of a once over by Louis)

I laughed quietly and started to read again.

_Snape- Many things can be done to him, but anything having him dressed up like a Gryffindor, hair turned different colors, followed around by a shampoo bottle, or other humiliating things shall happen to him. Specifics things can be produced when given the opportunity._

_Umbridge- We just heard of her not that long ago, but after the proper research, we have concluded she should be-_

_Turned into a toad_

_Pink hair_

_Chased by cats_

_Customized dream potion (that would be a lot of fun)_

_Given to Snape to do WHATEVER he pleases to her_

_Given to McGonagall to have fun with (hopefully turn into a toad for us)_

_Or various other minor pranks to annoy her_

The list went on to others, like pranking Uncle Fred and George together for a prank war, the same with the Marauders, and so on and so forth.

Thinking over my options, I smiled at James' transfiguration skills. Turn her into a toad eh? Of course that would loosen the tension of the room. Need to be conspicuous though….Hmmm….Aha! Dom's help.

_Make sure everyone stays distracted!_

I write and through the parchment at her. She nods. Her and Roxy engage anyone possibly looking in conversation, and I mouth 'a' to James, he whispers it to Fred and takes out his wand.

Slowly pointing it at Umbridge he mutters the spell and she turns into a toad. He puts his wand away fast and acts like he was in deep conversation with me and Fred about something completely different. Then Fred starts to dramatically point at her.

"Look! She really is a toad!"

The chaos begins, laughing, trying to catch the toad (Fudge at least) and Ant Hermione coming back with Amelia Bones on her tail.

Needless to say, it was fun, and we were not going to get in trouble based on the smirk on Aunt Ginny's face. This is why I am a better prankster the either of them. I think before acting.

**A/N This was written early in honor of the premiere of Deathly Hallows Part 2! Okay I was lost on this, but once the older versions of Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione go back to their time (all of them) to bring the other back is when the fun will start. Review!**


	5. Meeting parents, chatting with Sirius

Hermione came back into the room and broke the silence that I have had between myself and my parents, and the chaos of Louis, Fred and James' doing. I barely paid her any attention as she went on about going back to her own time.

"Okay so obliviate Umbridge after I transfigure her back, obliviate Fudge, and everyone else has to be available when we come back. Harry has to brief Kingsley in more detail, Ron and Ginny deal with the family while I find a way out. Get over here you three. Oh Teddy? Your in charge." And with that Hermione and the rest were gone, Umbridge was obliviated and sent back to the ministry along with Fudge, and I sat in a kitchen with my dead parents, pranksters who probably had 100 ideas now that they had past people to prank, scared kids, and people like Dom that would never listen to me. Why does the world hate me?

"Ah Teddy is in charge. Have fun!" Dom said, winked at me, and her and Roxy left the room to go find somewhere to hangout and talk. Rose and Al settled in the corner with a couple of books, James, Fred and Louis went into a corner with some parchment and conversed in low voices, Molly and Lucy brought Percy into the sitting room and had a chat with him.

"Sirius? Do you have a chess set?" Lily asked tapping Sirius on arm.

"What? Oh yeah follow me." Sirius said ushering Lily and Hugo to follow.

Vic sat by me though, not letting go of my hand.

"Well I guess you guys will be here for a little while." My dad said quietly.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" My mum said after another bout of silence. "We are a family. We should talk."

"Dora-"

"Don't Dora me Remus! We have a son. We die. Our son doesn't know us and I am not going to waste this opportunity. I may never truly know him, but I am damned if I am going to let him not remember us!"

"I sorta know you guys. I mean Harry showed me tons of memories." I said quietly.

I knew my parents. I saw my father teach countless students, saw him befriend Sirius once more, saw my mum come to the first Order meeting….

"He did?" My dad asked surprised.

"Yeah, he said something about, that I needed to know my parents and then later he showed me more memories explaining to me what you two died for. I mean he owled everyone in creation I think for memories. I saw you teach dad, hundreds of memories of teaching. I saw mum come to her first Order meeting, Grandmum had old memories of you from when you were school and came over with Sirius. Harry had a few that he saw that you were a part of. Old School friends sent stuff. I've seen a lot."

"I'm glad." Dad said his voice strained.

"I think I am going to make sure that Louis and the two little pranksters don't blow up the house." Vic said and got up.

"Check to make sure Sirius doesn't help." Mum laughed.

"Will do." Vic smiled and left, seeing my need for alone time now.

"How do we die?" dad asked quietly.

"Final Battle of Hogwarts. No one likes talking about it. So many were lost, but Ginny got really angry one day at Harry for something about him being a noble git, they got into a row about the final battle and I heard a lot. Never asked about it again."

"What happened?' Mum asked softly.

"Voldemort in the castle, death eaters, all out war. Ginny went on and on about Harry, Ron and Hermione off doing who knows what while she dueled and dealt with teacher the whole year before using the cruciatus curse as punishment. You guys died. Fred died. Sirius was dead. Mad-Eye was dead. A lot of people were dead." I felt as if I was about to start crying.

Mum realized this and pulled me into a hug, and whispered in my ear "I will always love you" and that's when I succumbed to tears. Dad came into the hug and we just sat there peacefully.

Vic POV

I felt for Teddy. I had both my parents, alive and well for the most part, and seeing them now isn't hard at all. He on the other hand has to explain their deaths, and everything surrounding that. I sighed, this was going to be a long night.

That night was an Order meeting, last minute, and we were to be sitting in, all those of age. Aunt Ginny told us before they left that they had things to take care of in their time, and wouldn't be back until the next night probably. So we were stuck for a while. This was great.

I saw Lily and Hugo playing chess, Al and Rose reading, James and Fred plotting while Louis fixed their plots, Roxy and Dom talking and laughing, Molly and Lucy talking with Uncle Percy, and I just sat here worrying. What if we slipped? What if we said more then needed at the meeting? Teddy could tell his parents….but the whole Order? What happened if we told them about the prophecy? What if the final Battle came up? Dumbledore's death? None of that would be good if it came up. I was beyond worried.

Sirius stopped watching Lily and Hugo for a minute and came to sit by me.

"He's going to be fine in there, Remus doesn't bit normally." He said with a big smile on his face.

"I'm worried he can't take it. I'm worried we are going to slip up. I'm worried I am going to say something I shouldn't." I divulge to him.

"Oh, it will be fine. Every one of you in there will be of age-"

"You don't know their tempers like I do."

"I think I could tell you Teddy's." He said. "I think that he is even tempered, and funny at times, clumsy, and even though he claims to be the perfect little student, he set off every one of the dungbombs some fourth year got blamed for. He also can be very outgoing when he wants. He knows when to be serious and when not. He also get riled up easily, but I hope Remus' side kicks in then to stop Tonks' side from speaking out. Did I get it close?"

"I should have known." I mutter as he hits it head on.

"Well Moony is one of my best friends. So is Tonks lately. Different personalities but even each other out nicely."

"You sound like Uncle Harry. He always says that Teddy's two sides even each other out. Him and Aunt Ginny used to play fight over which one he was like more. His mum or dad."

"I can't believe they're gone." He said quietly.

See this is what I was afraid of. Saying stuff like this and having some explaining to do.

"Harry's fine right?" He asked now more concerned then before.

"That I know of. Teddy would know better of course. Teddy's Uncle Harry's godson."

Sirius smiled. "Hopefully better godfather then me."

"Daddy said you were the best godfather ever." Lily said walking over to sit by us, Hugo had beat her again. "We even have a dog. A big black one named Padfoot!"

"Really?" Sirius said a little choked up.

"Yeah, James looks up to you as his idol! Whenever he does something he just tells McGonagall that you did it first and he was trying to embrace his namesakes. She never lets him off the hook." Lily continued.

Soon we all were talking with Sirius. The pranksters regaling tales of their latest Prank, Lily and Al telling him all about Uncle Harry, Dom and Roxy talking about Quidditch and Auror business and everything seemed light and good natured.

That was of course before Dumbledore walked into the room.

"It is time for the Order Meeting. Now those of age are staying, those who are not will introduce themselves and come back in here. I hope you keep joke products to yourselves." He finished eyeing James, Fred and Louis, obviously saying no extendable ears.

I walked into the kitchen and felt as if I was walking to my death. Then Uncle Percy, who was still here, walked in behind us, and all hell broke loose.

**A/N rhis is to lead up to the Order meeting and to give Teddy and his parents the time to reconnect. The Order meeting of course will be funny, considering Weasley tempers, Percy being there, and did I mention Weasley tempers?**

**See Deathly Hallows part 2?**

**Review!**

**X Cherry2013**


	6. The beginning of the Order Meeting

DOM POV

Dad sat up so fast it wasn't even funny at the sight of Uncle Percy.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh calm down. Jeez you are not this angry in our time" I said quietly, he heard me though.

"These children time traveled from the future. They are related to some of you and shall introduce themselves. The older of age ones will being staying for the meeting." Dumbledore said calmly, and motioned to Teddy to start.

"Teddy Remus Lupin for like the 3rd time today." Teddy said grumbling slightly. I saw Tonks smirk from her seat next to Sirius. There were a couple smirks and congratulations to Remus and muttering about who his mother is at which Teddy changed his hair and sat down next to his dad.

"Alright. My name is Victoire Gabrielle Weasley. First daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley." Vic said. Dad sat in shock. Grandmum was smiling like mad, as was granddad.

"Your my daughter?" Dad choked out.

"Yes daddy I am. Now move over so I can sit by you." Vic smiled and pulled a chair between her father and grandfather.

"Guess I am next." I say happily. "Name Dominique Nymphadora Weasley. Vic's sister." I said giving a point over to Vic. Dad went even paler.

"Oh dad don't flip out. I mean me and Vic turn out fine all grown up. Vic is a healer. I'm an Auror…or almost."

"Thank Merlin its only almost." I heard Teddy grumble.

I smirked. "Too bad I was just going to persuade Uncle Harry to give you field duty as long as I was your second…" I trailed off.

"Yeah well I don't know what I want more. More field duty or not having you as a second." He said.

I was a about to retort- "Dom give it a rest will you? You too Teddy." Vic said. I smiled, and Teddy shut up fast. He was so whipped.

Next Molly stepped forward. "Molly Audrey Weasley. Percy's daughter. That's why he is here. For us I think and to reconcile?" She asked the last part tentatively.

"He comes back in the future?" dad asks slowly.

"Sure he does" Uncle Harry, future Uncle Harry says from the doorway. "Well it didn't take long before Kingsley sent me back to watch things over here while everyone else deals with stuff. Now as for Percy….well he shows up and fights alongside all of us."

"I really do?" Uncle Percy choked out.

"Yes I was there when you showed up. Awkward moment but still was there." Uncle Harry smiled.

"Well I am next. Lucy Penelope Weasley. I am Molly's sister."

Grandmum had tears in her eyes now. Uncle Harry walked over to Sirius and Remus, sitting between Sirius and Tonks.

"My turn. Roxanne Angelina Weasley. Daughter of George and Angelina Weasley."

"Louis William Weasley, Vic and Dom's brother"

"Fred George Weasley, Roxanne's brother" Most people cracked grins at him and McGonagall groaned.

"James Sirius Potter son of Harry and Ginny Potter." McGonagall looked like she could kill Uncle Harry if looks could kill.

"Not completely my fault?" Uncle Harry tries.

"Don't even try it." McGonagall said dangerously.

Then all hell broke loose.

"You Marry my sister?" Dad cries. Okay so maybe not that bad but I know my dads temper a little too well.

"Yes Bill with yours, and everyone one of the Weasley brothers permissions. And of course Arthur and Molly's. Hermione made me talk to you guys" Uncle Harry said grumbling the last part.

"But-"

"Listen I love her. I would never hurt her, at least not intentionally and quite honestly she helped me through a lot and I could never repay her for that." Uncle Harry said seriously.

The room went quiet, that was until James did something stupid once more.

"Oh. Merlin. My dreams can't really be coming true." He said looking like he didn't believe his eyes. Then I noticed where he was looking. Well Crap.

"Severus Snape. FRED!" He then yelled. "List? Did you get Louis to look at it?"

"He did before so why not just say he did?" Fred said. I say Louis' eyes widen and try to grab a sheet of parchment from Fred. Uncle Harry and Teddy were watching the scene closely….until James stepped back and motioned Rose forward. Uncle Harry started a quite conversation with Sirius when James made his move.

"POTTER!" Snape yelled. I. Can. not. Breathe. I am laughing so hard. Snape's hair is pink. Yes, PINK.

Uncle Harry looked up and tried not to laugh.

"James!" Uncle Harry said.

"Dad it was a complete accident!" He said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Really? Let me see the paper Fred gave you" Uncle Harry said and James went pale knowing he was in trouble. Uncle Harry had a lot of respect for Snape and well this was not going to end well for James.

"Okay okay but come on! We need to live up to namesakes! It was my life long dream to prank the real him and not a portrait!"

That's when the room went a deadly silent. He just revealed another death.

"I think we should finish introductions and start the meeting." Uncle Harry said as calm as he could be at that moment.

"Rose Lavender Weasley. Daughter of Ron and Hermione Wealsey."

"Hugo Viktor Weasley her brother.

"Lily Luna Potter."

"Albus Severus Potter." Al said quietly.

There were no reactions all too stunned that someone died. Someone was dead, and that brought too many questions to peoples minds. Uncle Harry told them quietly what room to go to and told James he would talk with them later. The whole room stared at him for answers.

"I am guessing you have a lot of questions." He said tiredly. He then lazily lifted his wand, fixed Snape's hair and took a deep breath.

"I don't know what I should be telling you-" but he stopped there because his mirror that he brought (probably Aunt Hermione don't ask) started to talk.

"Harry we need you back here. There are some things that need to be discussed immediately." Aunt Hermione said.

"Hermione-"

"Don't Hermione her. Just come. The family is flipping out and we need you to reassure them." Ron said sternly.

"I got it Harry. I mean I know enough to explain a good amount of things."

"Okay." Uncle Harry gave in and turned his time-turner.

"I am sure you have a lot of questions-" Teddy started.

"Yes. Like why Potter named one of his sons after me!" Snape roared.

"Because he thinks you're the bravest man he ever knew. Because you have been protecting him for years." Teddy answered.

Again the room was in silence. For some dared not to talk, some were in disbelief, some really confused and others (Dumbledore) knew.

"How do you know that." Snape said in a deadly whisper.

"Because Uncle Harry told all of us at the age of 17 every detail of the war. Though Teddy might have seen the actual memories. We were just told you loved his mum and had been protecting him from day one." I answered.

"You loved Lily!" Sirius roared.

"Yes now shut it." I said to him.

"But….but…."

"Yes Padfoot that does mean you do owe me some money. I think it was oh I don't know…..15 galleons?" Remus asked amused.

"You bet on me loving Lily?" Snape asked again in the deadly whisper. Jeez it was sort of scary.

"Well Padfoot here wouldn't accept my theory on some things and well he made a foolish bet."

"I just said there was no way they were more then friends!" Sirius yelled.

"And made a stupid bet. Cough up!"

"Then you have debts too! I mean you got married and had children and you told me and James it would never happen-"

"I never made the bet though-"

"Uh guys? Can we continue?" Teddy asked.

"Sorry." They both said blushing slightly.

"See you have some control!" I said cheerfully.

"Dom" Vic whined.

"What? He insisted that he would never be able to control us! He can control them!"

"They don't set people on fire to win duels in Auror training" He said.

"Yes well I disarmed him didn't I? He was the idiotic prat….thats not my fault."

"You set someone on fire?" Moody growled.

"Wow your Mad-Eye Moody! You are my idol…well other then Tonks but you trained her I mean you are every Aurors dream! Uncle Harry said I might have the skill to take you though." I said happily.

"That's because you are nuts Dom." Roxy said.

"So? I am proud of being nuts. The best people are mad." I said confidently.

"So I am dead I presume?" Snape said interrupting our conversation.

"Yes." Teddy said quietly. "Harry says you died like a hero though."

"Since when does Harry give a crap about Snape?" Sirius asked.

"Can we all calm down?" Teddy said.

"I want some explanations I haven't gotten all day!" Sirius roared.

"Want some explanations? A whole lot of people died okay? I don't really want to get into it either. As you know I was affected." Teddy said in a deadly voice and everyone shut up at once.

"What do you mean affected? When were you born anyway?" Moody growled.

"1998. At the end of the most awful period of the war." Teddy said.

"Did your parents die?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

That's when the shock grew worse for everyone. They just sat there until I spoke up.

"So are we just going to sit here or are we going to have an order meeting? I'll start. Grandmum? Kill Bellatrix yet?"

I guess I shouldn't have said that though.

**A/N Thanks for reading. So this story will be coming to a close soon. I want to finish the Order meeting and then have a few small talks between Percy and family and Sirius, Remus, Tonks and then Harry can have a talk with Snape and Dumbledore. I did this in an old time-travel story I wrote but I always thought I could do better with it. So expect late night and early morning talks!**

**Review!**

**Xx Cherry2013**


End file.
